Jack
To jest wpis z pewnej strony o zjawiskach paranormalnych. Został on znaleziony po fali tajemniczych zgonów i zginięć. Ofiary łączył tylko kontakt z nią dzień przed zaginięciem. Pochodzi z 21.02.2014r Autor miał link Tara. Interesuję się świadomymi snami. Wielu ludzi to robi. Jeśli do nich należysz to na pewno, tak jak ja, przeszukałeś już pół internetu w poszukiwaniu informacji. Tak... Blogi ludzi, którzy badają to zjawisko, strony naukowe, wiki różnego rodzaju, ale zdarzają się też ludzie niemający bladego pojęci o co w tym chodzi. Mówię tu o fanatykach scifi. Tych co wierzą, że Bóg jest kosmitą, a wielkie jaszczury władają światem. Niestety ja trafiam głównie na taki. Parę tygodni temu znalazłam właśnie taką stronę. Jakaś kobieta wierzyła, że każdy człowiek na ziemi ma opiekuna, a świadome sny to klucz do kontaktu z naszymi patronami. Nie wzięłam tego na poważnie, ale OK. Przeczytałam co miałam przeczytać i nagle zrobiła się 23:00. Zwinęłam laptopa, umyłam się i poszłam spać. Dzięki ćwiczeniom zaczęłam zapamiętywać sny. Dzisiejszy był standardowy. Włóczyłam się bez celu po pobliskim centrum handlowym z komputerem pod pachą. Ludzie dookoła mnie byli jednak głośniejsi niż normalnie. Strzępki rozmów docierały do mnie: „...smok w wannie...”, „...stary rydwan...”, „Tara!” , „ -50%” , „Tara!” , „...ten nowy film...” , „Tara!”.Zatrzymałam się. „Tara!”. Tara to był mój pseudonim w wielu grach. I na wielu stronach. „Tara.” Tam ludzie nie wiedzą jak wyglądam. Jakiś chłopak podbiegł do mnie. „No jesteś już myślałem, że cię zgubiłem”- roześmiał się. Wtedy zrozumiałam, że śnie. Jej, pierwszy świadomy sen! Co zrobić?! Postanowiłam najpierw przyjrzałam się chłopakowi. Wysoki, opalony, czarnowłosy. Kogoś mi przypominał. Spojrzał na mnie swoimi wielkimi zielonymi oczami.- „Hej! Nie śpij mamy wieje do zrobienia!”- Moro. Był ubrany w mundur wojskowy. Przystojnych facetów w mundurach się nie zapomina. Wziął mojego laptopa.- „Pośpiesz się.”- wziął mnie z rękę i pociągnął w stronę drzwi galerii. „Nie wiele się zmieniłaś”- zorientowałam się, że chłopak cały czas do mnie mówił- „będzie mi ciebie brakować.” „Zaraz co?”- to był świadomy sen, więc mogłam się obudzić. Chciałam się obudzić, ale nie mogłam. Coraz mniej mi się to podobało. „Nasz system zawalił. Popełniliśmy błąd. I ty musisz za niego zapłacić. Następnym razem będziemy ostrożniejsi.”- chciałam mu się wyrwać, ale nie mogłam.- „Chciałem cię zobaczyć ostatni raz.” „O czym ty mówisz?!”- wykrztusiłam z siebie. On zaśmiał się cicho. Zatrzymał się i spojrzał mi w oczy. „Jestem Jack.” „Kto?” „Niedługo zrozumiesz. Żegnaj.”- wyszeptał. Obudziłam się. Nie dawało mi to spokoju kilka następnych dni. Nie pamiętałam żadnych snów z tych nocy. Wszystko miało wyjaśnić się w pewną niedziele. Byłam wtedy u dziadków. Oglądali zdjęcia z wakacji, ale znaleźli też kilka starszych fotografii. Jedno z nich przedstawiało mnie biegającą po ogrodzie. Wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać i wspominać moje dzieciństwo. Nie słuchałam uważnie tej rozmowy do czasu wypowiedzi mojej mamy: „Pamiętacie Tereska zawsze biegała ze swoją „drużyną”” „Jaką drużyną?”- spytałam. Nie przypominałam sobie bym miała wtedy jakąś bliskich przyjaciół. „Nie pamiętasz?”- mama westchnęła, gdy przecząco pokręciłam głową.- „Miałaś bardzo bujną wyobraźnie. Mówiłaś zawsze o swoich przyjaciołach. Tak... Ann, Mark, Sue i ten... zapomniałam jak się nazywał.” „ Jack.”- dokończył tata. Wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać na wspomnienie dawnych czasów, ale mnie nie było do śmiechu. Doznałam nagłego olśnienia. Przypomniałam sobie moją „bazę” w lesie, moją „drużynę”, moje „misje”. I tamtego Jacka. Tego Jacka. To było niemożliwe, ale dość sensowne. Zawsze byłam święcie przekonana, że moi przyjaciele istnieją, zwłaszcza on. Rodzice tłumaczyli to bujną wyobraźnią, ale to przecież mogło być co innego. Od razu skojarzyło mi się to z tą głupią stroną, z opiekunami. Po powrocie do domu od razu siadłam do komputera. Sięgnęłam, także mój dziennik snów. Podczas ładowania strony przewertowałam notes. Szukałam konkretnej rzeczy. Pierwszego snu, w którym spotkałam Jacka. Był to kalendarz, więc leciałam po dniach. „Marzec, luty”- bezgłośnie poruszałam wargami.- „dwudziesty, dziewiętnasty, osiemnasty, .., trzynasty, dwunasty, jedena...”- urwałam. Kartki nie było. Spanikowałam. Wyciągam zeszyt tylko raz dziennie, rano, i od razy wkładam z powrotem pod poduszkę. Nic z niego nie wyrywam. To nie miało sensu. Przede mną otworzyła się strona tej wariatki. Przetrząsnęłam ją wzdłuż i wszerz i trafiłam na to: „Strażnicy pochodzą z innego wymiaru, pojawiają się głównie w snach, ale zdarza się, że małe dzieci widzą ich. Omylnie nazywani wymyślonymi przyjaciółmi mogą kontaktować się z nimi. Często ciągnięcie się kontaktu lub zdarzanie się go po 16 roku życia może być interpretowane jako spotkania z Bogiem, duchami lub choroba psychiczna.”-artykuł ciągnął się w nieskończoność. Jednak jego koniec mnie przeraził.- „Opiekunowie strzegą swoich tajemnic. Są one dla nich ważniejsze niż życie ludzi. Jeśli zrozumieją, że dostrzegłeś ich istnienie nie zawahają się podjąć drastycznych środków by cię zlikwidować. Oni nie boją pobrudzić sobie rączek. Ludzie, którzy to zrozumieli często znikają, zapadają na śmiertelne choroby, ulegają dziwnym wypadkom. Często znajdowani są w swoich domach martwi. Mówi się wtedy o śmierci przez uduszenie, choć domy w większości przypadków były zamknięte, a ofiary mieszkały samotnie.”- to był koniec strony. „Chciałem cię zobaczyć ostatni raz.” Sprawdziłam kiedy autorka ostatni raz edytowała wątek. 20:21 15.02.2012r. Potem ostatnią edycje strony. Ta sama data. Wpisałam ją w Google i otworzyłam pierwszy link. Był to jakiś serwis informacyjny. Otworzyłam usta ze zdziwienia. „Dziś rano w jednym z gdański domów doszło do włamanie. Zginęła jedna osoba. Prawdopodobnie została uduszona.”- Artykuł pochodził z 16.02.2012r. Poniżej zamieszczono zdjęcie i dane ofiary- autorki strony. Przeraziłam się nie na żarty. Szukałam w internecie innych takich przypadków. Wszędzie ten sam schemat dzień przed śmierciom ludzie domyślali się wszystkiego zamieszczali w internecie, albo mówili znajomym, o opiekunach, a potem dołączali do tych, którzy zrozumieli. Wszyscy umierali we śnie. „Popełniliśmy błąd. I ty musisz za niego zapłacić. Następnym razem będziemy ostrożniejsi.” Od tego dnia minęło już pięć dni. Jestem śpiąca, ale wiem, że NIE mogę odlecieć. MUSZĘ być świadoma. Taka śpiąca. NIE MOGĘ. Tylko kilka minut. NIE CHCĘ UMIERAĆ! Oni i tak mnie znajdą. NIE CHCE! Oni znajdą każdego kto o nich wie. NIE CHCE!!! Ale teraz ty też wiesz. NIE!!! Nie!!! Nie... 22.02.2014 w mieszkaniu na jednym z osiedli Katowic znaleziono martwą kobietę. Teresa N. została najprawdopodobniej uduszona przez nieznanego włamywacza. Co więcej znikną tylko notes i laptop. Złodziej zignorował telefon, tableta i drugi komputer. Ponad to mieszkanie cały czas było zamknięte,a monitoring nic nie zarejestrował. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Legendy miejskie